A Dash to Remember
by I-have-boydism
Summary: Dash begins High School, meeting new friends and discovering himself within it all...A new villain is on the loose, and heshe uses Supers as hisher weapons...
1. On Your Mark, Get Set, School!

CHAPTER ONE

** >**

**On Your Mark, Get Set, School!**

"Dash! You're going to be late for your first day of High School," called Helen Parr from the kitchen downstairs. "Jack-Jack, you too!"

"I'm going to High School?" replied a tired boy from across the hall. Dashiel Parr pushed himself out of bed and shook his head, it'd only been him and his little brother ever since their sister, Violet, left for college a week earlier. Jack-Jack's stupid replies were starting to get on his nerves. "School-y, School-y, School-y!" sang the five-year-old as he skipped past Dash's room.

Dash lazily went through his morning routine, brushing his teeth in less than two seconds, and got dressed in less than five. He thumped down the stairs and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator, "Dash, you know better than that," Helen said as she stretched her arm from across the kitchen and took it. "You KNOW what happens when you have caffeine-"

"But I REALLY need it today, Mom, I didn't get enough sleep last night," he whined.

"Well, that'll teach you to go to bed earlier, and to do your summer reading DURING the break instead of at the last moment-"

"But I finished all three books by midnight," he said snatching the orange juice and sitting himself at the table.

"Did you remember your suit?" she whispered, as she turned back to cooking the bacon. It crackled as Dash took a swig of his drink.

"Yes, Mom," Dash replied before scarfing down his eggs, grabbing his book bag then, at an extremely leisurely pace for him, walked to the bus stop.

The Metroville High bus rolled to the stop ten minutes later, sputtering and popping. The doors squealed open and Dash pulled out his student ID and flashed it at the driver. He grunted a hello at the old man, and the driver returned it in a more cheery demeanor then brushed his mustache with the tip of his finger before closing the door.

Dash plopped into one of the brown, ripped up bus seats and ran through his schedule in his mind. He ran a hand through his bright blonde hair while the bus was slowing to a stop. The doors breathed open and consumed a couple of drowsy students dressed in nicer-than-normal outfits.

He turned his attention to the trees outside his window and watched as the birds fluttered in and out of the leaves, singing their muffled song. He enjoyed this peacefulness, having been battling villains all summer long, and all he wanted was a nice vacation. The bus lurched forward.

"Um… is anybody sitting here?" Dash turned around, a girl about his age stood holding tightly to the back of the seat.

"Sure," he said as he made room for her.

"Thanks," she said brushing some hair out of her face. After a few moments of uneasy silence and playing with the straps of backpacks, Dash broke the silence.

"So, what's your name?" he asked in a higher pitched voice than planned.

She giggled a little then replied, "My name's Matty Emil, I'm a freshman. What about you?"

"My name's Dash Parr, same," he grinned, his freckled cheeks turning a light pink color. "It's nice to meet you, Matty." Dash wished that he could run away, for a fire, or for Bomb Voyage to suddenly appear; anything to get away. Matty began to braid her milk chocolate hair, while Dash turned his gaze out the window again just as the giant school pulled into view.

"I'll catch you later, Dash," Matty said as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"See ya!" he sighed as he did the same, and then followed her out of the bus. Dash dropped off some of his things at his locker then walked at a jogging pace to the Auditorium for Freshman Orientation.


	2. 2 Fast 2 Dashes?

CHAPTER TWO

**>**

**2 Fast 2 Dashes?**

Dash walked down the long rows of red velvet seats with people unknown to him in each one. He kept on seeing people turn to each other and begin to talk, giving him an itching feeling that they were talking about him. He did, however spot a familiar face, and slid into the seat next to it.

"Hey, Matty," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh hey, Dash." Matty leaned back revealing a dirty blonde girl of a good build looking a little confused. "Danielle, this is Dash Parr. Dash, this is Danielle Owens," Danielle smiled and waved a sleeve covered hand, her black sweatshirt seemed to swallow her body.

"Nice to meet you," Dash said smiling. He locked his blue eyes with Matty's bright green ones and grinned sheepishly, his ears turning red. He slumped in his chair and waited for the curtain to part. He stretched his lanky, toned arms and put his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Hey, Dash, you seem pretty bored, wanna play Patty-cake?" Dash looked at her a little confused. Danielle was rolling her eyes and said something Dash couldn't hear; Matty hit her.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"You expected it to tickle?" Matty smirked, "Come on! It'll be fun!" Dash was at a loss for words, but she would not let him say no, "You know you want to!" He sighed and gave in.

Their slapping hands got faster and more rhythmic as time progressed, it was as if Dash was in a trance because he didn't realize how fast they were going. Their hands were a blur, but they never missed a beat or each other's hands.

They were in a synchronized rhythm, going five claps per second, but then Dash noticed Danielle staring at them and she was tapping on Matty's shoulder. "Okay!" Dash barked and they stopped just as the lights began to dim.

"Whoa, that was a good round!" Matty laughed falling back into her seat with a big grin on her face. Dash however wasn't so entertained, had other people, besides Danielle, seen them going that fast?

The spotlight blared in the center of the curtain which parted to reveal a very frightened student speaker bound and gagged. "What is it?" Dash turned to see Violet melt into view in front of the speaker.

"Violet?" Dash stood up, and as he did this, she put a force field around the auditorium, and the crowd began to panic. Dash turned to Matty and Danielle, but they were gone, so he ran with all his might, through the double doors, toward the edge of the force field, but he couldn't break through. He had to break his sister's concentration.

He zoomed up to her, "Violet, what's up with you?" She turned to him and threw a punch his way. He ducked and went in to grab her when he felt something wiz past him and tackle Violet. When he looked closer, he found that what had attacked his sister, was him! He was staring at a mirror image of himself.

Dash tackled his "reflection" and watched as it transformed into a brunette girl dressed in a royal blue costume with silver accents, mask, and a giant, silver "M" on her chest. She pinned Dash to the ground and shook him. "That's NOT who you think it is, Dash. I know she looks like your sister, but she ISN'T. Don't show restraint."

The girl grabbed Violet by the hair, "Dash! Dash! Help me!" Violet screamed. Dash was too confused to do a thing. _How does she know that she's my sister? Should I believe her? How did she turn into…me?_

_Wait, what's that thing?_

Dash had seen a blinking light coming from the back of his sister's neck. He came in for a closer look, but the "M" girl had thrown Violet to the ground, and she was pinning her down with her hands palm-down on Violet's face.

"Don't hurt her!" Dash said as he shoved his hand under Violet's hair. He felt the back of her neck, until he found a smooth, plastic-like bump. He grabbed it between his thumb and his forefinger and pulled it off of her. Violet instantly fell limp in the other girl's hands and the force field around the auditorium disappeared.

"What is that?" the "M" girl asked, but as soon as those words escaped her lips, the blinking-thing had a miniature explosion in Dash's fingers.

"No way of finding out now," he replied disappointedly, as he picked up the unconscious eighteen-year-old, and began to carry her off the stage. Dash stopped and turned to face the girl, "What's your name?"

"I'm the Mimic," she said holding out a hand to Dash. He took her hand and shook it, and as he did, he noticed that the palms and fingers of her gloves are open, having felt soft skin instead of fabric. She smiled at him again, "Want me to take her home for you? Or do you want to get in costume, or what?" taking her hand back.

"Why would I have to get in costume?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Well, your classmates would have a field day because you saved a Super, and who knows who's out there that could discover your secret identity if your not in costume and you carry her home?"

"I can book it," Dash defended.

"But do you want to risk it?" Dash thought for a moment.

"I'll get in costume," he said as he sprinted off still carrying Violet in his hands, then came back with an afterthought, "Do you mind holding her for me, 'til I get back?"

"No problem," she said pulling one of Violet's arms over her shoulder, and Dash took off again.

Dash returned to find the stage being crowded with freshmen, shouting questions, but Mimic had her back to the audience and was untying the speaker with Violet still draped over her. "Thanks," Dash whispered, surprising Mimic so that she jumped.

"No problem, Dash," passing Violet to him, which was difficult for her because Violet was considerably taller than her. "See you around!" she said before transforming into a hawk, and flying out an open window.

Dash ran out of the auditorium and turned a corner, ramming into Matty, sending her to the ground. Dash, stood up, picked up Violet, then held out a hand to his new friend. Putting on a super-hero-like air, he said, "I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see you." Dash remembered the force field and wondered how Matty had gotten through it, "Excuse me, miss, but how did you get out of there before I came?"

"Um… I broke through it, but I don't remember how, sorry," she said as she took his hand and stood up to a full height. This was the first time Dash and her had been talking while standing, and he was about a head taller than her.

"It was nice meeting you, uh-"

"Matty Emil," she said smiling.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Emil, but now I must be going," and Dash took off just as Danielle busted out of the auditorium.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she shouted just before going out of Dash's hearing range.

"That's a useful power, isn't it, Dani?" Matty said watching the leaves rustle before they turned around and headed back inside the school.


End file.
